Amigos Enamorados
by ClaireWeasleyGirl
Summary: Ron y Hermione han estado enamorados por mucho tiempo, pero cada vez es mas dificil ocultarlo.


Amigos Enamorados

Capítulo 1

Ron y Hermione decidieron pasar un rato juntos en la librería, para Hermione era como su pasatiempo, pero para Ron era la cosa más aburrida que se pudiera hacer en Hogwarts. Hermione y Ron tomaron un asiento en un sillón que estaba hasta el fondo, estaba oscuro y casi nadie los podía ver. Hermione tomó un libro y lo empezó a leer, mientras Ron solo la observaba con aburrimiento, pero empezó a notar algo diferente en su amiga. Su cabello castaño ya había cambiado, ya no estaba esponjoso como antes, ahora sus rizos los tenía más definidos. Su cuerpo era diferente, la figura había cambiado, ahora más bien, Hermione se había convertido en una chica, una adolescente, ya no era más una niña de doce o trece años, ahora tenía quince años y Ron la veía de otra forma ahora.

-Que miras Ronald?- Hermione le dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-Mmm, nada.- Ron dijo tratando de no mirarla a los ojos.

-Bueno, como te decía, para transformar un plato en un gato, necesitas agitar fuerte tu varita y…- Hermione continuó hablando, pero Ron se volvió a perder en su mirada.

-Ron! Si no me estás poniendo atención, no perderé mi tiempo contigo, tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer ahora!- Hermione dijo enojada y se marchó de la librería.

Ron agitó su cabeza, ahora cada vez que estaba con Hermione, se sentía diferente, algo le estaba pasando. Sería una mejor idea si le dijera acerca de esto a Harry, tal vez y el también sienta lo mismo. Ron se dirigió a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, para hablar con su mejor amigo Harry. Al llegar, se dirigió a su dormitorio donde Harry se suponía que debería de estar. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Harry, el estaba en la cama leyendo un libro.

-Harry.- Ron dijo sentándose a su lado.

-Si?- Harry dijo levantándose de su cama y sentándose junto a Ron.

-N-no, notas algo diferente en Hermione?- Ron preguntó un poco nervioso.

-Cómo que algo diferente?- Harry dijo.

-Pues, tu sabes, se ve diferente, ya no se ve como a la Hermione que conocimos hace cuatro años.- Ron dijo.

-Obviamente se ve diferente Ron, Hermione ya creció, ya tiene quince años, ya es en otras palabras una adolescente, no una niña, ya cambió.- Harry dijo sonriendo.

-Oh.- Fue lo único que pudo salir de los labios de Ron al escuchar a su amigo diciendo que Hermione ya no era una niña.

-Oh? Solo un "Oh"? Creo que a alguien le gusta como se ve ahora nuestra amiga Hermione.- Harry dijo sonriendo.

-Porfavor Harry! No digas tonterías!- Ron dijo poniéndose su pijama y acomodándose en su cama.

-Buenas noches Ron.- Dijo Harry.

-Buenas noches Harry.- Dijo Ron

Hermione muy enfurecida agarró el libro que estaba leyendo hace unos segundos y se lo llevó. Iba caminando muy enfurecida que ya ni sabía por donde iba, cuando derrepente oyó que alguien gritó su nombre y paró.

-Hermione! Detente!- La voz dijo. Ginny apareció sin aire abrazando a su amiga Hermione.

-Ginny, que haces a estas horas caminando por estos pasillos? Mañana tienes un exámen!- Hermione dijo dejándola de abrazar.

-Lo mismo te puedo preguntar a ti.- Ginny dijo.

-Yo, estaba en la biblioteca estudiando para el exámen de mañana con tu hermano.- Hermione dijo disgustada.

-Y? Donde esta mi hermanito mayor? Dónde lo dejaste?- Ginny preguntó.

-Yo me fuí! Tu hermano no estaba poniendo atención a lo que le explicaba, no iba a perder mi tiempo con él!- Hermione dijo.

-Talvez y le interesaba algo más que tu explicación.- Ginny dijo jugando.

-De qué hablas Ginny?- Hermione dijo.

-Obviamente tú Hermione! Solamente mírate! Ya eres toda una adolescente! Estás hermosa!- Ginny dijo abrazándola aùn más fuerte.

-Gracias Ginny. Pero, tu hermano jamás se fijaría en mi! Además solo somos amigos!- Hermione dijo poniéndose del color del cabello de su amiga.

-Claro Hermione. Hubieras visto su cara cuando te vió en la Madriguera.- Ginny dijo imitando la cara que hiso su hermano.

-Que chistosa Ginny.- Hermione dijo. -Ya vámonos a dormir, mañana tengo exámen de pociones y tu de transfiguración!- Hermione dijo llevándose a su amiga de la muñeca.


End file.
